


Butterfly Wings

by NekoMida



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: The newest resident of Halloweentown has a problem--she only has a tattered reminder of her past.The resident seamstress aims to fix that with a few stitches and a bit of empathy.





	Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinking Beatrice (Beatrice_Sank)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Sank/gifts).

“Just one more moment and I’ll be finished!” 

The needle flew through fabric, going along edges to create intricate details of butterflies and delicate flowers, almost crooked but still beautiful. Large eyes stared upwards, hoping that it would be to par, as the newest resident of Halloweentown turned in the glass mirror, admiring the flow of her dress.

“It’s absolutely beautiful...I can never thank you enough, Sally.” A skeletal hand clasped one of Sally’s fleshy ones, as Sally snipped the thread and stuck the needle back behind her ear for safekeeping. She’d been falling apart less and less, but every Halloween was bigger, better than before.

And she was free to use her talent to provide new clothes or repairs for those citizens who needed a little stitch-me-up every now and then. Sally couldn’t have been happier, especially with her newest client, a corpse bride named Emily.

Emily felt down the dress’s front with her fleshy hand, admiring how it laid on her silhouette, covering up all evidence of the violence that had been used against her. She felt beautiful, for the first time since her wedding day with Victor, now just a fond memory in the past. “It’s so exquisite...what do I owe you?”

“Owe? You owe me nothing. I know what it’s like to be trapped inside something that keeps you from moving on.” Sally smiled wistfully, looking towards Dr. Finkelstein and his bride as she wheeled him towards the cemetery. “Unless you want another dress, then I’ll trade in favors. Teach me how to keep flowers looking like that!” Her hand pointed towards Emily’s veil, admiring the delicate dried flowers there.

“Why, it’s very simple. In fact, come to my home; I have some hanging up that I can show you.” Emily giggled, covering her mouth politely. It had been ages since she’d felt like this, like she could finally be herself again. And the citizens were so welcoming that her heart felt like it was about to burst.

“I think I will. Maybe I can get Jack to use them for something too. I think flowers would be perfect for Halloween decorations.”

“I must show you how to do some elegant arrangements! The graveyard here has such a variety, I was overwhelmed.” Emily couldn’t stop smiling, and nodded towards her home near the edge of Halloweentown’s gates. 

The two followed step by step as they discussed their plans, sharing their ideas and thoughts amongst themselves. They were free, and freedom meany beauty shone through, be it flowers or needlework.


End file.
